Achoo
by Mochacha
Summary: Kenny gets invited over to Kyle's house to eat pizza, play video games, and be epically merry! However, when Kyle sneezes Kenny soon finds himself in a completely different situation! Comedy to an extent, KennyX Kyle OneShot, don't read if you hate yaoi!


Hey guys!!! I know it's been a while but I uploaded something!**This is MATURE people! **Don't read it if you don't like **YAOI** either!!! This is a KennyXKyle fic too!!! Kyle and Kenny both belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone!!! yada yada yada~ PLZ ENJOI!

Achoo

Kenny X Kyle One Shot

"HaHA! Take that!" Kenny yelled as he delivered the final K.O. to Kyle's character.

"Goddamn it" Kyle muttered as he threw down his controller and got up. "Well I'm hungry, you want anything?"

"Meh, I'll go for anything I can pronounce." Kenny got up and followed Kyle into the kitchen. He was spending the night at Kyle's house like he usually did on Friday nights when Stan had something else to do with Wendy and left Kyle alone. Kenny honestly didn't mind being the second choice, he was used to it. He was never really anyone's _first_ choice, always the backup. He wouldn't let it get to him though, any night away from his family and poverty was a treat, first choice or not.

"Har har very funny Kenny," Kyle said as he bent over into the refrigerator and started moving things around, "Pizza sound good?"

Kenny eyed the box with what one could only call lust. Pizza was Kenny's absolute favorite food. Anything could go on it, it could be as plain or crazy as you wanted, you could eat it cold or hot, and best of all was that you could eat it anytime of the day without a problem. Yes, as Kenny eyed the beautiful cardboard box Kyle began to laugh.

"Okay dude, you can stop undressing the box with your eyes alrea—I …I—Aaaungnmmm~" Kyle moaned into his hand, "Ugg, excuse me."

"Dude what the fuck was that?" Kenny asked a little confused after listening to his friend have what sounded like an orgasm. And, being the pervert that he was, he couldn't help but get a few dirty images at the sound.

"Huh? Dude I just sneezed." Kyle looked at Kenny like he was mentally challenged and Kenny felt a tad insulted, that had NOT sounded like a sneeze!

"O…kay then… How about some pizza?!" Kenny clapped his hands together in an almost begging manner. "What kind will it be today?

"Um," Kyle peeked inside the box, "Veggie lovers."

"Okay, I am officially going to pass out now if I don't get to bed soon, and by soon I mean now." Kyle announced as the clocked reached midnight. They had been up watching Terrance and Phillip re-runs for the millionth time and laughing like they had never seen them before in their entire lives. They turned off the TV and headed upstairs to Kyle's room.

Kyle set up the extra mattress on the floor next to his bed as Kenny went and took a shower. As Kenny finished up, wrapped a towel around his hips, and walked into the room Kyle was changing into a pair of nice looking green pajamas.

"Hey dude I made your bed." Kyle stated while taking off his shirt. Kenny had never noticed how pale Kyle was until just then in the semi-lit room, it was actually quite… beautiful. Kyle pulled his pajama shirt over his head and it fit loosely around his torso.

"Oh, and you can just grab some blankets and pillows from my closet, I have tons of spares." Kyle went on talking as he changed out of his fitting pants. Kenny had never noticed just how nice Kyle's legs looked; they had the perfect shape, thin yet defined from various sports like track and basketball… and his ass! Kenny never realized the nice lump that was Kyle's lower back, nice and defined, perfectly round but not like a girls… it was fine. Kenny raised an eyebrow as he realized that he was checking his friend out.

Kenny never really like to define himself as "gay" or "straight" or even "bi" Kenny just had a thing for people in general, he found the body to be very fascinating and he often liked to appreciate the many bodies of the world. Kenny wasn't one to lie, and he had to admit, Kyle had a hot body.

"Um…dude?" Kenny looked up to see Kyle staring at him with a puzzled look. "I was just saying how I'm about to take off my underwear so…" Kenny noted how Kyle's face had a tint of pink to it, damn, how long had he been staring?

"Oh, yeah," Kenny turned and faced the other way. He heard the rustle of clothes indicating that Kyle was currently pulling down his green plaid boxers and then Kenny heard Kyle abruptly stop to take a few quick intakes of air before, "Ahhhuummmnngga~." Kyle excused his "sneeze" just as another round of sneezes attacked.

"Ahhhhuhh"

"Mmmnnng"

"OahhahHNMmmng"

Kenny could feel the towel around his waist get tighter as the moaning sound from behind him continued. Kenny took a chance peek behind him only to see a naked Kyle, holding one hand in front of his face as the other cluing to his pajama bottoms. His eyes were closed and his body was rigid. Kyle was under an attack of sneezes and Kenny was suddenly extremely horney.

Kenny, being the clever person he was, got an idea. As his friend was in too big of a "sneezing" fit to notice, he walked over to the door and locked it. Turning back to Kyle, who was no longer sneezing, he gave Kyle a look that both sent shivers down the red heads spine and made him slightly aroused. Kenny sauntered over to Kyle who started backing up.

"You know what Kyle? I don't really think I'm in much of a mood for sleep right now." Kyle stopped as he felt his knees hit the back of his bed. Kenny kept moving closer and closer until Kyle could feel Kenny's breath of his face. Looking up to the taller blonde boy's deep blue eyes, Kyle could see that Kenny was staring at him like a piece of pizza. As he stared up at Kenny's face he noted how Kenny had a band-aid across his cheek and how one of his eyes was slightly purpled. Probably some form of parental abuse… Kenny kept moving closer and soon Kyle felt something poke his stomach.

"Ah!" Kyle looked down noticing how Kenny was currently fully erect and barely concealed by the toweled that loosely hung around his waist. Kyle looked back up as Kenny started to say something.

"I hope you know," Kenny said with a husky voice as he captured Kyle's wrists and pinned them to his sides, "you really should learn to cover up your sneezed without moaning…" Kenny bent down so that his lips were moving over Kyle's, "it really makes me want to give you a reason to moan." And with that Kenny captured Kyle's lips in a rough kiss.

Kyle was wide eyed as he stared at Kenny's face. This was fucking ridiculous, he sneezes and Kenny attacks him why the hell—

"Mmmn" Kyle let out an involuntary moan as Kenny slipped his tongue into explore Kyle's mouth. The red head might not have wanted the kiss but with Kenny's skill and experience he had no trouble convincing him to kiss back. Kyle was putty to Kenny's abilities, pure horney putty. Kyle began to kiss Kenny back with just as much force as he was receiving. He even broke the kiss and started to suck at Kenny's bottom lip admitting full defeat.

Kenny took this as a wonderful sign and let his hand begin to wonder all over Kyle's body. His hands glided over Kyle's torso down to his shirt hem and up again only to graze over Kyle's erect nipples causing the redhead to moan. He could feel Kyle reacting to him as their erections rubbed up against each other and Kenny bucked his hips. Kyle took this as a sign to pull Kenny back onto the bed with him.

Kenny broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down Kyle's jaw line to his neck, where he stopped and began to viciously suck. He licked and sucked around Kyle's neck, collar bone, and begin trailing down his torso leaving his mark all over Kyle's perfect ivory skin. He stopped to clamp his mouth over Kyle's nipples and he swirled his tongue around, eliciting a series of moan from Kyle.

"MMmmnnnggh… K-Kenny…nng…" He watched as Kyle brought a fist up to his mouth and bit it trying to muffle himself. Kenny didn't like that.

"We can't have you holding in your beautiful moans," Kenny breathed huskily into Kyle's ear while his hand continued to toy with Kyle's nipple, "but don't worry, I can fix that." Kenny finished as he pulled off some bandages from his arm and tied Kyle's hands over his head and to the bed post.

"Nngg… stop Kenny…" Kyle struggled weakly with his bonds. Kenny pulled himself down to Kyle's thighs, trailing his tongue all the way down as he replied,

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that." And he began sucking and licking around Kyle's thighs and stomach, soaking everywhere with attention except the one spot that needed it most. Kyle struggled more with the bonds as he began to moan for attention.

"What was that Kyle?" Kenny asked to the strangled moan.

"I—Mmnng—I—mnn please—" Kyle let out a loud moan as Kenny pulled his mouth to breath over his errection.

"Yes Kyle?" Kenny breathed as he licked the tip of the erection.

"A—ahhug p-please!" Kyle struggled to say through his moan. And Kenny complied, he engulfed him, sucking, nibbling, and licking. Kyle let out a moan of deep desire as Kenny deep throated him ignoring his gag reflexes and bobbing from head to base.

Kyle pulled at his bonds as he thrust into Kenny's mouth, wishing that he could just grab the blonde's hair securely. He let out another moan as Kenny swirled his tongue around his hard member. Kyle was ready to explode at any moment and he began to thrust harder and moan louder as Kenny's sucking became harder and the bobs got faster.

Kenny could taste the pre cum leaking from Kyle's erect penis and he grabbed Kyle's balls, enticing Kyle to reach his peak faster. He could feel the already hard member growing rapidly in his mouth and he began to choke. Kenny sucked harder as he could tell Kyle was almost finished and he heard Kyle give out one last moan and release his seed into Kenny's mouth.

Kenny swallowed all he could, some still escaping to coat his face and the bed. He released the spent member with a string of saliva and cum still attacked to his lip and he brought himself up to meet Kyle for a passionate kiss. He wanted Kyle to taste himself at the same time he tasted Kenny.

Kenny leaned from the kiss into Kyle's ear and whispered to the tired teen, "I'm not done with you yet so you better get to it." Kenny untied Kyle's bonds and soon Kyle felt Kenny pull his head down until he was staring straight at the monster that was Kenny's cock. Kyle could say that even though he though himself a decent size, he was nothing compared to Kenny. But Kyle knew what he was expected to do, so he opened his mouth to let his pink tongue creep out and delicately trance along the length of Kenny. Kyle was suddenly filled with the need to make Kenny moan and moved down to bite and suck at his balls. He heard Kenny give out a strangled sound that was nothing like Kyle's own girly moans, but it was lustful.

Kyle felt his hair get grabbed in fistfuls as his lips were pulled up to meet the head of Kenny's member. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and fought his way down, taking in as much as his mouth could deep throat. After getting about halfway down Kyle reached his limit and started to bob, taking hold of the rest with his hands and pumping in time with his mouth.

"Aaahh Kyle…" Kenny moaned as he grabbed Kyle's red curls and began thrusting. Kyle gagged but continued what he was doing. Soon Kyle was pulled away from Kenny's dick with a pop. Kenny pulled Kyle back up and stuck his fingers into Kyle's mouth.

"Lick." Kenny commanded and Kyle obeyed, lathering each fingers with generosity and sucking occasionally. Kenny removed his hand from Kyle's mouth only to replace it with his tongue as he passionately kissed the red head.

"Ah!" Kyle shouted in surprise as he felt two of Kenny's wet fingers penetrate him, scissoring and pumping. As Kenny added a third finger Kyle started to tense. Kenny sucked at his tongue and continued his pumping putting in a fourth finger. Kyle whimpered but Kenny continued.

Soon Kyle felt the fingers leave only to be replaced by something bigger, much bigger.

"Ready or not~" Kenny hummed as he pushed into Kyle. Kyle let out a strangled sound of pain as he struggled to adjust to the intrusion.

"I think I can go further." Kenny mused as he pulled Kyle further onto himself. Kyle let out a cry of pain as he felt Kenny's balls touch his ass, he had just consumed all of Kenny and he couldn't see how.

"Wait!" Kyle cried as he felt Kenny about to move. "J-just give me a second" He could feel how wrong it was to have put all of Kenny inside him, Kenny was just too big, everything inside him felt mixed around and crowded with the new intrusion. Kyle let out a mangled sound of pain and tried to get Kenny out. "I don't think this is a good idea…"he finally said, lifting himself up gingerly.

Kyle's movement had Kenny going mad, he could feel himself getting bigger and harder inside Kyle's tight ass and Kyle pulling up was only making it worse. He couldn't handle it any longer and he let our an involuntary thrust, causing Kyle to fall all the way back down and letting out the biggest moan of the night.

:"MmmmnNNMNGGnngnnAh!" Kyle came all over their stomachs and Kenny started to thrust. There was no going back as the two teens became consumed in lust, their thrusts being in time to each other and the sound of their bare skin meeting in slaps. Their moans, Kyle's girly sensual ones and Kenny's husky lust-filled ones mingled the room with each thrust, growing louder and louder until both let out great sounds of release together, still thrusting.

Kyle felt as Kenny unleashed his load into his ass. Cum began to drip out once it filled him to the brim, coating his insides and thighs.

"Ahhhmmn" Kyle moaned as Kenny pulled out. He could just feel the seed spilling out his ass with every move he made. It made him feel full and slightly uncomfortable.

"Wow dude, I'm really sorry about that…" Kenny started to say staring at all the cum, "but I gotta say," Kenny pushed at Kyle's abdomen and watched as the cum was forced out of Kyle, "I find my seed spilling out of you to be very, very exciting." Kyle looked into Kenny's eyes to see that glint he always got in his eye when he was completely satisfied.

"Well I'm glad you're happy, but could you please stop pushing it all out like that? I feel like a bottle of tooth paste!" Kyle said pushing Kenny's hand away and standing up.

"Whoops, sorry!" Kenny let out a bark like laugh as Kyle walked off to take a shower, cum dripping down his thighs, "Hey Kyle!"

"What?" Kyle asked, turning around.

"You really should control how you sneeze man, or I might loose myself in public next time." Kenny watched as Kyle's ears and face set into a deep red color as he glared at Kenny.

"You Pig!" Kyle yelled storming to the bathroom leaving Kenny to his laughing fit on the bed.


End file.
